His Lover's Necklace
by BlackbirdFreedom11
Summary: Months after the infamous Ceremonial duel, Yami still has missing pieces of his memory, Yuugi's having dreams of himself in Ancient Egypt, and a mysterious ancient necklace is found in the Pharaoh's tomb that seems very familiar to Yami and Yuugi. Just how will the necklace help connect these mysteries? YxYY puzzleshipping! blindshipping! Ancient Egypt. Atemu/Heba
1. Dreaming

**WWWWOOOHHHH! First story eva! Seriously people, first story published ever. I'm really excited!**

 **Couple things: This takes place after the Ceremonial Duel, and Yami has his own body! *gasp***

 **Aaaand that's about it I suppose… you guys just have to read** **J**

 **Reviews are really ENCOUAGED AND WELCOMED AND NEEDED AND WANTED! Please! And constructive criticism also! It'll only help me improve, and give you lot a better story!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH. Sadly.**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 ******BE WARNED THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON,******

 **As I love lemons, I think they give more emotional meaning to a romance story;)**

 **Summary: Months after the infamous duel, Yami still has missing pieces of his memory, Yuugi's having dreams of Ancient Egypt, and a mysterious ancient necklace is found in the Pharaoh's tomb that seems very familiar to the light and dark halves. Just how will the necklace help connect these mysteries? YxYY puzzleshipping! blindshipping! Ancient Egypt**

 _Yuugi gasped, throwing his head back in pleasure as his lover pounded into his tight hole unmercifully. His fingernails scratched down the Pharaoh's back, causing pain and pleasure sparks to send through Atemu's body. Yuugi tightened his hold on Atemu and arched his back; allowing Atemu's cock to delve deeper inside him, hitting his sensitive prostate._

 _"_ _nngh…UUUnghh… Gods! …A-A-Atemu ppplease…" Yuugi choked on his words as Atemu gave another particularly hard thrust to his sweet spot, sending pleasure that started to tighten into an orgasm. His cock was trapped between them, spreading glorious amounts of precome that decorated their stomachs._

 _"_ _Scream for me Heba… let me- unngh- hear you.." Atemu felt his buildup of pleasure and began thrusting at an animalistic paste; chasing after his climax as he thrust inside the squeezing walls._

 _"_ _Harder… nnggh! OOOh right there, oh Gods… oh Gods Atemu-" Yuugi gasped out his lovers name as he felt his walls tighten in anticipation of his nearing orgasm. Atemu's eyes rolled back in pleasure, moaning and thrusting deeper into Yuugi's prostate, shooting bright lights of electrifying pleasure through his body._

 _Atemu could feel his release approach; he roughly tightened his hold on his lover to keep him in his position, "Unnnh, almost… there my love.. nnngh… so tight!-"_

 _"_ _Ooooh, ooooh, nnnnghh.. oh Gods.. im gonnna come-" Yuugi's eyes scrunched themselves shut and his mouth was open to moan out his pleasure._

 _"_ _Come for me Heba, I…want to- nngh! Feel you-" Atemu brought his head back up from Yuugi's neck, kissing his skin until he reached Yuugi's mouth. They briefly looked each other in the eyes; Crimson met Amethyst, and at last their mouths connected in a breathless kiss. The kiss was loving, but sloppy, as neither could concentrate for long with their relief so close. Yuugi couldn't take it any longer, and as Atemu's repeated what he said again, Yuugi gratefully followed his orders and let his body uncoil._

 _"_ _A-A-Atemmmuu- OOOooohh-nnnghgh-Gods!…" He moaned and screamed and thrashed against Atemu as his release came spilling out between their bodies, his walls tightening around Atemu's cock and his lover gave once last growl to signal his completion. His load spilled deep into Yuugi, and Yuugi moaned in pleasure as he felt his lover's come dripping inside his body. Atemu thrusted weakly once more and leaned down to gently kiss Yuugi._

 _"_ _Heba, my love, you are-"_

Yuugi Motou's eyes sprang to life as his beating heart pounded so hard that he swore he could feel it try to break through his pale chest. His amethyst eyes finally focused on the white ceiling of his room, and his body tensed as he realized exactly where he was. Trapped in the arms of his Yami, his darkness, on his small twin bed. The golden rays of the sun were barely peeking out of the skylight above, giving Yuugi the sense that it was just after 7 in the morning. His alarm clock wasn't supposed to ring for another hour, but that was the last thing on his mind. He had another predicament: his raging hard on.

Yami's arms had him trapped in his close embrace, cuddling his little light while they had slept. Yuugi was fine with their sleeping arrangement, in fact he loved it; but lately it had become his biggest problem. For the last couple of months, Yuugi's dreams have been plagued with different scenes of Yami and himself in Ancient Egypt. Weird, but he just reckoned that his brain was just trying to figure out the jumbled mess of everything that they had gone through together. The dreams had started off as innocent: Yami as Pharaoh, and Yuugi as-

 _Well._

He really didn't know exactly what he was in the dreams, but he figured to be a slave of some sort. He dressed weird; always had on different types of outfits, but that's beside the point. Either way, he dreamed of himself being with Yami during his rule of his kingdom. And they really did start off innocently; the dreams pertained of heartfelt conversations where they were laughing and socializing. The dreams showed him their close friendship, and occasional flirting. Yuugi even had a dream of their first meeting; but it was just very strange and discouraging to face Yami as the Pharaoh… he actually scared him a bit. He was just so… _God-like._ A definite king. It was really intimidating at first, but luckily it was only a dream!

Through the first month it was just that; dreaming of their companionship. Then, the dreams slowly began to get more… _mature._ He had dreams of them being together… _sexually_ … practically every night now. Yuugi couldn't help but want to see more, he had been wanting Yami in that way for a while.

It was his biggest secret. He was in love with Mou Hitori No Boku. He had fallen in love with the spirit somewhere during Battle City, and finally realized it when Yami almost left him for the afterlife. Almost losing the other half of your soul can really open up the eyes of some people; and that's just what had happened.

After Yami had gained his own body as a gift from the Gods; things were different. Yuugi and Yami no longer had their mind link, and Yami had lost all of his shadow powers. He was a mere mortal now, but the two spiky haired boys were okay with this fact as long as they had each other. Due to the circumstance of the absent mind link though, it seemed that their souls and body craved each other more in order to bandage that missing part. They quickly became physically close: holding hands, cuddling, sleeping together in his bed… basically everything couples did normally.

Except the intimate parts.

Their relationship was such of the elephant in the room; the two boys knew and liked the way they acted as a couple, yet did not breach past the invisible line of being in love. Yuugi did not want to step past that line; for he had the natural fear of rejection from a loved one. Until Yami said something, Yuugi was sure that his feelings for the other would never come out into the open; he just couldn't risk losing his Mou Hitori No Boku. And so, his feelings would remain a secret, where he would settle with his longing glances and loving dreams to keep him from stepping over the line into the unknown.

* * *

 _How am I gonna get out of here and into the bathroom without waking him up?_

Yuugi squirmed a little in frustration, which only served to make the situation worse. Yami tighten his embrace, a hand sneaking underneath Yuugi's pajama shirt to lay there upon the heated skin. A quick intake of breathe was the only sign given that Yuugi reacted to it.

 _Gah. Great. No what am I gonna do?_

Biting his bottom lip, Yuugi slowly brought his hand and grabbed Yami's wrist, pulled it away from his stomach, and carefully rolled off the edge of the bed. As his feet his the soft carpet he brought Yami's hand back down where his stomach was before, lifting himself off the bed at the same time. He cheered internally for the win and hastily made the exit towards the bathroom, taking one last heartfelt glance at the Pharaoh's sleeping body.

After a good hour of bathroom management that included blowing off a load on his shower wall, Yuugi was finally dressed and ready for the day. He went down the stairs into the kitchen to get started on breakfast for himself and Yami. He knew as soon as the smell of the pancakes wafted upstairs to Yami's nose, he'd quickly wake to come down to join him. He didn't have to worry about his grandpa; he was once again on another excavation in Egypt and wouldn't be back for another couple of weeks. Of course, that always depended on whether he found anything exciting or not. Thus the house and the game shop were left to the privacy of himself and Yami, which he couldn't help but wonder if that was a bad thing.

 _With no one around…it's so much easier to break my friendship with Yami and try for something more. I can't help but love him… with the dreams showing me what could be…it just makes me want to be with him even more._

Meanwhile, Yami woke up to the delicious scent of blueberry pancakes coming from the kitchen. He smiled to himself; he knew that Yuugi was cooking his favorite breakfast. He quickly stretched out his muscles and hopped out of bed to the shower, where he could get himself ready for the exciting day ahead.

The gang was supposed to meet up with Ishizu Ishtar today at the Domino Museum. A couple of weeks after the Ceremonial Duel, Ishizu and Malik Ishtar had come across Yami once again, asking for his permission to finally excavate the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb. They assured Yami that only a selected and trusted group of archeologists would join in the project, and whatever that was found needed to have Yami's approval to be showcased. He also had the authority to take whatever they found, if he wanted that item enough. Yami happily agreed to this contract, as he was curious himself of what was put in his tomb after his death. He actually told Ishizu that everything could be showcased, just as long as he could seal the exhibit with his approval before it went public. It was simple enough; and the sister and brother were happy that they could help the Pharaoh once again. Of course, their main objective with the excavation was returning Yami's belongings to him, but also to finally give the "Nameless Pharaoh" the recognition he rightfully deserved: the world to know his heroic sacrifice that saved Egypt from the shadows. It also had another objective, one that Yami was hoping for the most; the rest of his memories. They all thought, including Yami, that all of his memories of the ancient past would be returned to him following the ceremonial duel. And for a while, they were all fooled with that notion. But once they were back to Domino again, Yami began to notice missing pieces in his memory. The missing parts seemed to be halfway during his rule as Pharaoh, when he was around 17 summers old. It was as if 2 years of his life were mostly gone, and he couldn't fathom why. After talking to Yuugi about it, he took his partner's advice and called Ishizu for answers. Depressingly, Ishizu didn't know anything, which was very discouraging for Yami. Her suggestion was though that maybe the exhibit would jog these missing parts of his memory, especially if he recognized something from during that time. He took this information with hope, and was now very optimistic about today's adventure.

Thus, today was the day where he would finally be seeing his ancient belongings at the Nameless Pharaoh's Exhibit here in Domino. They were to meet Ishizu at 9 AM, and it was going on 8 right now. Yami quickly dried off and dressed, then ran down the stairs to thank Yuugi for the breakfast.

"You made my favorite, thank you Aibou," He spotted Yuugi as he was setting the table, and quickly rushed over to run his hand softly across his back in greeting. Yuugi shivered to himself at his touch, internally reveling in the feelings that came from the pleasant welcome.

Yuugi and Yami both pulled out their chairs to sit down and eat. "It's your big day today, Mou Hitori No Boku, I wanted to help make it more special…" Yami smiled at Yuugi, knowing just how thoughtful his other half is. He loved that about him.

"You always make my day special, Aibou." Yuugi blushed, the blood settling in his cheeks as he gave a small and quick smile at Yami, before pulling his head back down to the plate of pancakes.

 **So, there it is! My first chapter of the story. I hope you got enough out of it, to understand some of the plot. I really had to explain a lot in this to set up the next chapter.. which is already almost done!**

 **ANYWAYS, if you liked it, if you didn't like it, if you loved it, if you hated it, LET ME KNOW! PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE review! First story, first reviews, exciting memories for me and You! I really want my readers to be involved, so let me know what your opinions and ideas are! Thanks XOXOXO**


	2. The Necklace

**HEY GUYS IM BACK! More story for you, and this chappie is longer! yayyyy**

 **Im gonna try and update every week or so… school and my sport are about to start! So ill be really busy… but I have more chapters partly done so you WILL have more updates coming!**

 **And BIG Shoutout to my reviewers! Thank you guys so much** **J** **I didn't realize just how happy reviewers can make a writer!**

 **Again let me know of your opinions and such, review please! I like feedback!**

 **Chapter 2: The Necklace**

The gang, Yami, Yuugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda, excitedly walked in through the front doors of the Domino Museum, taking a look around. A big purple banner was hanging from the top of the ceiling, showing in bold black letters: _The Nameless Pharaoh's Summer Exhibit._ They walked towards the center of the museum, where dozens of general ancient Egyptian artifacts were being showcased in glass cases.

Jonouchi, who was hanging next to Honda, quickly bounced up to the front of the gang and slung a gangly arm around Yami's neck. "Wow, dude! I can't believe ya finally got your own special exhibit! Do ya know what dey have from your tomb thingy here?"

Curious himself, Yami frowned. "I really have no idea what they could have of mine. I have no remembrance of what was put in my tomb after I died… I am quite interested myself however."

"Isnt it kinda weird though that they dug up some of your tomb for you Yami? I mean, that would kinda freak me out if it were me!" Anzu shuddered to herself as they slowly came to a stop in front of the special exhibit in the back of the museum.

Yami chuckled quietly. "Yes, Anzu, it does concern me a little. But I do wonder if one of these artifacts could help me remember the missing parts of my memory." His bright crimson eyes peered at the doorway that was the entrance to the exhibit, lost in thought. Yuugi touched Yami's bicep in comfort, knowing that the Ex Pharaoh was hiding his frustration of the absence of memories.

"That is also what I am hoping for, my Pharaoh."

The gang quickly turned their heads at the sound of her voice, Ishizu Ishtar. Ishizu stood off to the left of them, smiling down at the faces knowingly. She respectively bowed towards the Ex Pharaoh, then set her calculating blue eyes upon Yami, "My Pharaoh, I hope you have been well. I have not seen you since Egypt, how are you adjusting?"

Yami warmly smiled at Ishizu. "I am doing quite well, thank you Ishizu. Yuugi has been helping me with most things; it is very different from experiencing this world in my own body finally…but I think have managed quite well with the help of my friends." He looked at Yuugi and the gang to show his appreciation, and was given smiles from them in return.

"Yeah, it took us a while to teach him how da use the oven! He almost blew poor Yuugi's house down!" Jonouchi laughed as he remembered Yami's face during the catastrophic episode of making pizza. Yami blushed with embarrassment, cursing his betraying blood flow that filled his cheeks. Yuugi just giggled behind a hand, again squeezing Yami's arm in comfort.

Honda smirked. "Or the time he tried to bake a cake for Yuugi's birthday! That one was even worse! He didn't know that you actually had to _crack_ the eggs-"

Yami's loud groan of humiliation cut Honda off. "Okay okay! I hope you all know that I had servants to cook my meals for me in Egypt, and as a spirit I had no need for food. How was I supposed to learn how to cook in my lifetime?! By Ra, take pity on me."

The gang laughed at his pity party speech. "Even then Mou Hitori No Boku, I would've still assumed you to at least know the basics, with being in my head for a couple of years." Yuugi giggled at Yami's glaring expression, and quickly ducked his face behind Yami's arm to avoid it.

Ishizu also giggled to herself. "Well I am happy that the gift of the Gods landed in your favor. Now if you could all please follow me, I would like to show you your exhibit, Yami." She bowed again towards him, and turned to the door, where the security guard opened it to let them pass. The gang quickly followed Ishizu, with Yami and Yuugi in the lead. They entered a grand dark room where many standings of ancient artifacts were being shown in glass cases. The door shut behind the group, encasing them in the glowing darkness.

Their eyes were wide and curious; looking around at the casings, trying to figure out exactly what each standing held. Ishizu slowly toured them around the room, walking in a huge circle. She explained each artifact and why it was found in Yami's tomb, when he didn't know himself.

Yami understood what most of the ancient artifacts were, as they were his treasures from his previous life. Most of his jewelry was showcased: his stunning golden and ruby collar that he once wore, as well as his golden bands and finger rings that once rested upon his body. Different types of Amulets were also shown, as well as his personal tools of writing, swordsmanship, and scrolls. The metal was all dimmer, and older; the age of time taking a toll on the once shining gold. Yami's fingers grazed the glass cover of the belongings, lost in his memories of his past. He frowned to himself. _I didn't know that it would be this difficult to see my belongings as they are now._ He continued on, listening to Ishizu explain what else was found in his tomb.

The rest of the group had fallen behind, knowing that Yami needed his space to gaze upon his possessions. Yuugi stayed with him, ever faithful, his hand strongly clasped in Yami's for strength and friendship.

 _Or something more?_

No. Yuugi shook himself out of that thought as fast as it had come; it was bad enough that his feelings were leaking into his dreams! He was Yami's friend first and foremost; he wasn't about to blow that up just because of his perverted feelings.

 _Besides, it's not like he's ever shown that he likes me in that way! I gotta get ahold of myself… I'm beyond grateful for what we have now…it's too much to wish for more…no matter how bad I want it._

But still the dreams were troubling Yuugi. If it wasn't enough for him to sexually think of Yami in that way, he had to dream them up in Ancient Egypt! Back to when Yami was still a powerful Pharaoh and ruled over the land of Kemet, with himself playing the kinky role of a dutiful slave dancer. Come on, he didn't even know how to dance! Sure, Yuugi took dance lessons with Anzu until he hit puberty, but it wasn't for him. He didn't even know where in his mind these fantasies were popping up.

 _And there's the fact that he doesn't even call me Yuugi._

Right _. Heba_.

Really? Now the biggest question of the day is exactly _why_ would Yuugi dream of Yami calling him Heba of all things? Why call himself another name? It just didn't add up. But it's just a dream right?...

 _It never feels like a dream…It feels too real to be that._

 _Ugh. Stop it. I need to get off this track of mind. I need to-_

"Come, everyone. I need to show you all one object that was found… it is the most curious artifact. We are hoping that the Pharaoh can remember who it belonged to." Ishizu cut Yuugi's thoughts off completely, as she turned around addressing the group. Walking away from the glass showings in the back of the room, The group followed Ishizu towards a tall glass casing that was in the middle of the exhibit; and standing proudly on a platform. Ishizu went up to the casing and pressed a button on the left of the showcase. The glass dipped down so that there were no covering for the artifact. The group gathered around the casing and stared down.

"The thing you wanted to show us the most was a necklace?" Jou scoffed and crossed his arms in irritation. He wanted to go look at Yami's old swords again. Those were much cooler.

Anzu sighed in irritation and quickly slapped the back of Jou's head. "Don't be rude Jonouchi!" She huffed as he stuck his tongue out at her in response.

Yami, on the other hand, curiously looked at the necklace. It was familiar to him, but he didn't know how or why. It was a beautiful thing; more of a collar that gleamed of gold and ivory. It was threaded together with numerous colorful beads; with hints of bright amethyst swirling stunningly throughout the collar. It was simply a gorgeous piece of jewelry, one that would've been fit for the Pharaoh to wear himself. But Yami knew on some level, that it just simply wasn't his. He knew what he wore back then; he had his favorite pieces of jewelry. Egyptians were proud beings; they loved the fashions of dressing up and strutting about. Yami was no exception to this; and was always most particular of what he once wore as pharaoh.

"It wasn't mine that I know of. I never wore such a thing…but you found it in my tomb?" He asked Ishizu, gazing upon the necklace again. It was beside a golden box, most likely where it was stowed. Curiously enough, the box looked much like the one where the puzzle was broken in, with a few exceptions. The box, like the necklace, had swirls of Amethyst throughout the golden hieroglyphs, and he knew that the hieroglyphs etched into the gold were different too.

Ishizu sighed, looking at the necklace in defeat. "Yes, my Pharaoh. It was kept with your most prized belongings. Do you feel the protections that are woven on it? It was made with the thought of protection, and it is alarmingly powerful. I would even go to say it is from your magic… But we do not know why."

While the gang carried on and conversed about the necklace, Yuugi was silent. He had let go of Yami's hand as soon as he saw the necklace; for sweat broke out in waves across his body, his hands now clammy and his quiet breathing erratic. He _knew_ that necklace. He _wore_ that necklace in his dreams! Or…at least Heba did. Who was him, so he wore it. But that was only in his dreams, wasn't it? How could Hebas' most prized dream necklace pop up here? How was the gift that the dream Pharaoh, Atemu, had given him in the real world? Right in front of his very eyes?

 _This isn't possible. It's not possible. Breathe, Yuugi. You have to calm down!_

But calming down was the last thing that was going to happen. For the longer that Yuugi stared at the necklace, the more pull he felt from it. It was like the necklace was calling him. Pulling him to touch it. Yuugi couldn't look away from it. It was so beautiful… so perfect, and it was his. He knew it. Soon, Yuugi was too far gone to question these spellbinding thoughts, and he felt his legs begin to walk closer to the necklace, his glazed eyes focused on the necklace.

 _I just want to touch it. I need to touch it. It's calling me… Oh how I miss it… I want it back, I want I want I want I need it I need-_

Yuugi, now it a type of trance, walked through his crowd of friends, and stood directly in front of the necklace, bearing down at it with his glazed eyes. He had pushed by Yami, which had startled the Ex Pharaoh.

"Aibou? What's wrong?"

 _Need it need it want it want it back Atemu need you need it come back-_

Yuugi couldn't hear anymore. He couldn't even think anymore. All he saw in his glazed vision was his necklace, and he wanted it. Badly. Unbeknownst to him, the golden eye of Horus began to shine brightly on his head, and Yuugi's bright amethyst eyes began to glow with golden specks of power.

"Yuge? Yuge! What are ya doin man?!" Jou was the first who saw the symbol appear, as Yami was slightly behind Yuugi. Yami quickly moved to Yuugi's side, and gasped to himself as his saw the glowing symbol and his Aibou's new golden eyes. He reached out to grab his arm, but instead hit an invisible barrier that had wrapped himself around Yuugi, protecting him from their friends. The rest of the gang had no better luck, after they saw Yami's defeat in grabbing Yuugi. The barrier prevented them from reaching the small boy and trying to pull him out of whatever that was happening.

"Ishizu! What's going on?!" Yami had almost a fearful tone to his voice as he looked across the platform towards the once Priestess. The gang looked up from Yuugi towards Ishizu, also wanting the answer so that they could snap their friend out of his state.

Ishizu, although, did not even know herself. "I'm sorry, my Pharaoh…I do not know what is happening. Maybe it is the-"

Ishizu was instantly cut off from a deep mournful voice that seemed like it was Yuugi's but it was not. Although it came from his mouth, from his vocal cords, the way he suddenly spoke sent shivers down everyone's spine. The group set their eyes on him in shock as he cut off Ishizu and suddenly stated slowly in a hypnotizing speech, **"** ** _By the glory and power of the Gods…show me my past… by the protection of the Gods… give me the strength and will to go back…By the humbleness of the Gods…grant me back my love… "_**

As he had spoken, Yuugi had closed his eyes and tilted his head down, as if in prayer. The Eye of Horus symbol was still glowing proudly on his forehead, seemingly becoming brighter and brighter as the minutes passed on. The group looked at Yuugi in fear. Yuugi wasn't even speaking Japanese anymore; and other than Yami and Ishizu, who both spoke the ancient Egyptian language, they had no idea what he had just said.

"What did he just say?!"

"What language was be talking in?"

"Forget dat, how does he even know another language?!"

Anzu, Honda, and Jou were sporadically whispering to each other, trying to make sense of what was happening to their friend.

Yami decided to put them out of their questioning argument; this wasn't the time to argue about foolish things. "He spoke Hieratic. It was the ancient Egyptian language of my time."

Anzu, Honda, and Jou immediately ceased their arguing and spun around to look at Yami, who had his eyes fixed upon Yuugi's frozen form.

"How da hell does he know dat? Did ya teach him?"

Yami shook his head. His best guess was that the eye of Horus had helped Yuugi speak his native language. But he didn't know why. And he also didn't know exactly what Yuugi was trying to do, by calling upon the Gods. This could get easily dangerous, and he hated the fact that he had no magic anymore. Otherwise he would have already grabbed his Aibou and gotten them out of here.

Right when he was about to voice his opinion of the Eye of Horus, Yuugi jerked his head up and once again and gazed his bright golden eyes upon the necklace, speaking again in the hypnotizing voice, " ** _Grant me the power to merge and become one. Take us back to our love_** _._ "

Yami's and Ishizu's eyes widened as they heard Yuugi speak in Hieratic again. What exactly was going on, why was Yuugi trying to merge with someone? What love? What was happening?

The group could only watch in despair and fail to try and grab onto Yuugi as he slowly raised his arms out to grab the necklace, not noticing how Ishizu was off to the side, watching silently with his knowing eyes.

"Yuugi stop!"

"Yuuge, wadda ya doin man! Don't touch dat thing!"

"Aibou, please-"

But all Yuugi could hear was his and Heba's thoughts, everything else was blocked out. He only had tunnel vision of the beautiful necklace that was showing before him. Yuugi knew he needed the necklace. He needed to go back. He didn't understand before, but he did now. The necklace was the key to everything. He just had to put it on, and then he could go back. Heba and Yuugi needed to be one, one body, one mind, one soul. They knew what had to happen.

 _I get to see my love again…._

 _We can be together again…._

 _Yami…_

 _Atemu…_

The group could only watch in horror as Yuugi grabbed the necklace with his small and gentle fingers, where a bright golden light broke out from the necklace and shined brightly, as if pulsing from Yuugi's hands. Yuugi unclasped the beautiful necklace, brought it around his dainty neck, and clasped it again.

Another bright golden light instantly wrapped itself around Yuugi, incasing the teen until all that could be seen was the piercing golden light. The group looked on until they couldn't anymore, for the light had grown too powerful for their eyes to bear. They hid behind their arms and each other, ducking out of the way from the powerful golden shine.

Yuugi was encased in warmth. He was flying through his memories; his time as Heba. He viewed and felt his time in Ancient Egypt, meeting Atemu and falling in love. He smiled to himself and laughed as he felt their love pour deep inside his soul. It was beautiful. They were beautiful.

 _We were beautiful…_

Atemu and Heba.

 _Atemu… and me._

 **Thoughts? Ideas? Wonders? LET ME KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW** **J** **I absolutely adored all my reviews so thankyou for those! Let me know what you guys thought about this chappie, if its bad or good I will take it! Let me know of my writing skills and what I can improve on! Anything guys! Ill take it!**

 **Thanks! XOXOXO**


	3. Heba and Atemu

**Hi again guys! Another chapter for ya! Sorry it took so long, college is kicking my ass lol**

 **This chapter is a little short I know! But no worries I already have the next part, I just need to improve it for you guys hahaha**

 **Review please! I love the feedback, anything is awesome!**

 **AND FYI slight Anzu bashing but not really, more like a sad and jealous Anzu that loved Yami but realizes it's just not gonna happen between them after a while. So more heart broken than anything else! Yeah shes gonna hate on Yuugi for a while, but sheyll get over it.**

 **Now on to the story!**

 **Chapter 3: Together Again**

As Yuugi and Heba became one; sharing in each other's memories and emotions, the blinding light that surrounded their body finally began to die down. It pulsed dimmer and dimmer until all that was left was Yuugi again, but who had appeared looked entirely different from the Yuugi they all knew and loved.

The gang slowly uncovered their eyes and gasped as they set their gazes upon the new Yuugi. He had changed, and not just his clothing. His skin was of a darker exotic color, and his eyes still held the golden flecks in the bright amethyst iris. His 21st century style of punk clothing were gone, and in its place was a short white tunic that had a purple sash around the waist to accompany it. The necklace shined proudly on his collarbone, adorned with golden bicep and calf bracelets, like Yami's old ones. Beautifully drawn hieroglyphs were ingrained in the gold that seemed to spell out the Pharaohs name, Atemu. His eyes were beautifully decorated with kohl, and his ears were pierced with small golden earrings. His feet were adorned with slim sandals that were tied around his ankle.

The group could only freeze in a jaw slacking expression as Yuugi set his bright eyes upon them, studying each person, until his final gaze landed on Yami.

Yuugi brightly smiled at him and gracefully walked up to Yami until he was close enough to kiss, bypassing his other friends as if they weren't event there. The gold in Yuugi's eyes shined brighter, and his smile became larger. Yami could only watch in wonderment as Yuugi walked towards him, gazing his new golden and amethyst eyes onto Yami's crimson ones. Yuugi stopped in front of Yami, close enough to feel each other's breathe upon their skin.

"Hello Atemu."

Yami had a quick intake of breathe. Yuugi rarely called him by his real name. But this didn't exactly seem like Yuugi did it? The magic that had swirled around him did something to his Hikari, and he didn't exactly know what. The Eye of Horus still shone brightly on his forehead, as if mocking the Pharaoh for his obliviousness in what was happening. _What is going on?_

"…Yuugi?"

The gang gave the two space, backing up a little to form a semicircle around Yami and Yuugi. They didn't say a word, the emotions in the air were almost too tangible. Instead they could only gasp and watch in silence as Hikari and Yami gazed upon each other.

Yuugi cocked his head to the side, his eyes scrunching up a little, as if analyzing Yami. His smile faded slightly. "You don't remember me yet, my Pharaoh? But how could you…you are still missing parts of your past memories. The memories of me... of us. Is that correct?"

Yami could only nod his head in wonder, as if in a trance himself. Who was this person dressed as if they came from his time? Sure, he looked like Yuugi, spoke like Yuugi, but he wasn't his Aibou. At least, not fully… and what of his memories? What did this new Yuugi-person know of his missing past?

Let me help you, my Love." Yuugi slowly brought his hands up, a magical golden swirl emitting from his palms.

" _Come back to me, Atemu_." Yuugi spoke in the Heratic language again, bringing his hands up and cupping Yami's face. Gasping at the sudden energy flow, Yami closed his eyes and felt the golden magic spread through him. The golden light from Yuugi's hands transferred to Yami; wrapping Yami up in its golden warmth that caressed his body and mind. As with Yuugi, Atemu also was given his missing memories. Finally, at last, the Pharaoh was shown the remaining puzzle pieces that were forgotten from his mind, the puzzle pieces of Atemu and Heba.

The group watched again as what had happened to Yuugi, happen to Yami. The bright golden light encased Yami, glowing brighter and brighter until they had to turn and hide their eyes once more. As the light began to diminish, the group turned back in awe as they saw who had replaced Yami.

Like Yuugi, Yami's appearance had changed also. He was in his Pharaoh's garments; his bright white tunic and golden and blue sash that circled around his waist and laid down in front, and his golden collar jewelry necklace that helped place hold for the magnificent blue cape that was gracefully thrown around his neck and went down to his ankles. He had on golden Egyptian sandals, his golden bicep, wrist, and calf bracelets that showed off his royalty status. He also had on heavy golden earrings and many different types of rings adorned his fingers. His crimson eyes were lined perfectly with pitch black kohl. Before his lightning bolt, black and red tipped hair was the Eye of Horus crown that stood for the title of Pharaoh. Closely, underneath, was another shinning golden light of the Eye of Horus on Yami's forehead, matching the one on Yuugi's.

Yami's eyes fluttered open, revealing his crimson orbs that had golden specks woven through. He gazed across and pierced his eyes on golden amethyst. Yuugi's hands had not moved from Yami's cheeks, though the magic had left his hands. Yami smiled in happiness at Yuugi, who was also adorned in his Egyptian Pharaoh clothing.

 _"_ _Heba."_

Yami, like Yuugi, understood what had happened now. This needed to happen. The magic was helping them rediscover their pasts together. They needed to reunite; at last being together again as Heba and-

"Atemu,"

Heba called out his lovers name in relief; they could finally be together again. Salty tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he gazed upon the face of his Pharaoh, and he knew he could not last any longer. Heba threw his arms around Atemu's shoulders and back, pressing his body so tightly to his to make certain that nothing could separate them anymore. He dug his head into Atemu's neck, and allowed his emotions to finally break as the tears spilled over his cheeks and onto Atemu's skin.

Atemu reacted instantly; he frantically pulled Heba into his arms and wrapped them around his waist, securing his lover. Although he wanted to cry he could not; as the Great Pharaoh could never show that type of weakness. But it was almost all the same as he felt his heart weep for the reuniting of the two souls. He shut his eyes in relief and happiness as he smelled the sweet scent of vanilla that rolled off Heba's neck; enticing him to further dig his face into Heba's skin to not lose the beautiful scent once more.

Heba pulled back suddenly; moving his hands from Atemu's back to the back of his neck, and was once again face to face with the child of Ra. Atemu allowed the small space of separation, slightly lessoning his grasp of Heba's waist. The golden Crimson met golden Amethyst; and then they were instantly locked in a ferociously possessive kiss. As if it was an act of desperation; two pairs of lips met in unison, opening up instantly to familiarize their tongues in a way that left no trace of innocence. Their lips were hungry for the other; and they passionately intertwined their tongues and mapped out each other's mouths.

Meanwhile, during their passionate exchange of love, the group watched on in disbelief and shock; they couldn't help but stare at their two friends exchanging spit. It seemed unimaginable; they never considered the two to be…. lovers. Close friends? Of course. Partners? Well, that's why Yami always called Yuugi his Aibou. But now, every touch, every conversation, every gaze at the other now took on a new meaning. They… were _in love_ with each other, and the group had yet to wrap their minds around the fact. But in order to… _accep_ t… this new arraignment, they needed answers. Fast.

When did this happen? How long have they been… _together_? Were they a couple when Yami was still stuck in the puzzle? What did that make it? ….Masturbation?

Okay. _Ew._

Jonouchi and Honda were having a hard time stomaching these questions. Even then, that couldn't seem to stop their curious minds from forming the thoughts in their heads.

 _Just why the hell were they dressed up like Egyptians? And most importantly… What the fuck was the golden light? Of course it's a type of magic…but what exactly did it do to our two buddies?_

Anzu, on the other hand, also had her share of outrageous thoughts. Of course, considering how long she had fallen in love with Yami, her opinions of the whole mater were directed in a different way.

Why exactly wasn't Yami kissing _her?_ She was good enough to be his girlfriend; she was beautiful, kind, a great dancer… the list goes on. Sure, she first had a substantial crush on Yuugi, but that only lasted until she met the dark and heroic spirit of Yami. Then it was game over. Her eyes only fell onto Yami, and when Yuugi was on control of his body; she only stared at him wishing for his darker half to emerge. But he never seemed to want anything more from her than their friendship, and that didn't sit well with Anzu at all. Though she knows defeat when she sees it, and reluctantly started to back off from her love attempts at Yami. Even then, _who_ exactly just gave Yuugi the right to have at it with her crush? Anzu's head was a boiling pot of jealousy and confusion as she eyed the two men wrapped in each other's embrace.

Ishizu, who was off on her own beside the watching group, smirked to herself. He hand went to gently stroke her collarbone, where the millennium Tauk used to reside. Although her powers from the Millennium Item were long gone, her last vision that the Tauk had given her was now appearing before her eyes.

 _Oh Pharaoh, you will finally fulfill your destiny with what is to happen. I'm sorry for it to come to deceiving you, but there was no other way. You will be angry when Yuugi is gone, but fare not, my Pharaoh, he will return into your arms once again, and you and Heba will be reunited once more._

Ishizu watched on with her knowing gaze, as finally the Pharaoh and his lover parted their sweet lips and touched their foreheads together, where the Golden Eye of Horus met its twin.

 **OKAYYYY yay for small chapter that was finally uploaded! im sorry, once again, for it being so small...**

 **Review please! Tell me what you think! Whether it be good or bad ill take it. I just want people to enjoy and like and review ya know?**

 **Anyways thanks everyone, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
